Saria's Quest to Save Hyrule
by bingbingbingbing
Summary: Link is gone in Termina, and Saria is lonelier than ever. Then Drake comes to take over all of Hyrule, and he's 10 times worse than Ganon! So while Link is gone, Saria has to save Hyrule! PG for violence and swearing here and there.
1. The Adventure Begins

************************************************* Hi! This is my VERY first story on Fanfiction. I'm hoping you all like it! It's about when Link is in Termina doing his quest to save Termina from the moon. While he is out of Hyrule, Saria is summonded to save Hyrule! I'm hoping you all like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda and any of it's character's. I named Saria's fairy Remi, so Saria's fairy is somewhat mine. (Only disclaimer I am going to say. I just don't want to get sued!) :P *************************************************  
  
It was a fine day in Kokiri forest. The sun was rising, always an amazing sight. It seemed as if the sun was trying to break through the tree branches and leaves so it can shine on all of Kokiri Forest. Saria always watched the sunrise on the roof of her house. She always used to watch it with Link when he returned from his quest to lock Ganon into the Dark World, but when he left, Saria always watched it alone. She felt lonlier than ever. She didn't feel like hanging around the other Kokiri's and Mido had to do work around the forest so he had no time to talk about 'anonymous' things. After watching sunrise, she'd go to the Sacred Forest Meadow with her fairy named Remi, play her Ocarina all day then return to watch sunset.  
  
It was 6:00 in the morning. Saria watched as the sun started to rise. Saria smiled an sighed. 'It would be better if I had someone to watch it with', she thought to herself. She knew that wish wouldn't happen anytime soon. Remi appered out of nowhere. Saria could tell that Remi had important news.  
  
"Saria! There's something in the Lost Woods! You have to come check it out!" Before Saria could ask questions, the green fairy flew off. Saria got up and quickly ran behind her.  
  
*** Running frantically behind Remi. ***  
  
Saria was beggining to wear down. She had almost lost Remi when the fairy halted. Saria skidded to a halt beside the glowing fairy. Remi starred at a purple and black portal. Just from the look of it, and from the experience of being a sage, Saria knew right away that the goddesses seal failed. Any second now Ganondorf was going to step out and mosters would charge out behind him.  
  
Instead of Ganondorf walking out, a strange figure walked out. He wore armour simular to Ganon's. He had skin as white as a ghost, and he had long black hair in a ponytail. His eyes were a piercing blue, almost white! Saria and Remi starred, amazed, but also startled. Rauru said that thier powers would be up in the Temple of Sages and that all five sages could return to their live back in Hyrule. Did Daurania's, Ruto's, Impa's, Naboouru's and her powers escape from the temples and unleash the seal?  
  
Saria's mind wasn't focusing on that at the moment. New, unusual monsters were exiting the portal and surrounding their master. They all starred at him, waiting for orders. Once all the monsters were out, and the portal disappered quickly, the tall man looked at his defenders.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at them all. "Why the hell are you just standing there?! Move your asses! Destroy this land like you did to Narivi! Burn it! Kill all! Just do something, just like I, Drake, have commanded you to do!" All of the monsters went to work. He cackled and dissappered as if from nowhere.  
  
Saria jumped and hid in the bushes. Monsters walked here and there. Some started digging holes so they could attack there. The monsters that were settling in the forest were able to withstand Deku sticks and Deku nuts and things that were found and bought from the forest. Others had the power to fly to their new location.  
  
Remi looked at Saria. "We have to do something!" She exclaimed loud enough for Saria to hear but quiet enough so the monsters wouldn't notice that they were there. "But I can't leave the forest Remi!" Saria cried. "I'll die!"  
  
Remi sighed. "Like Link, you were always meant to leave the forest. You aren't Hylian, you are still a Kokiri. After your quest, you must return to the forest and live with the same boundaries the other Kokiri's do." Remi explained. Saria nodded. "Let's go, already!" Remi exclaimed! "We must go!" "Wait, shouldn't we at least bring a sheild with us? Just in case?" Saria asked. She knew that Link left his Deku sheild in his house and said she could use it whenever she needed it. "Hmm, I guess you're right. We'll drop by Link's house and get his sheild."  
  
******** They leave the Lost woods, avoiding enemy's. ********  
  
When Saria and Remi returned to Kokiri forest, Drake's men have come. The sky was dark grey. Houses were on fire and Kokiri's were screaming for their lives or dying. Link's house was still intact. "Come on!" Saria called to Remi over the noise. "We can still get the Deku shield!" Saria and Remi dashed for Link's house. Monsters pointed at them and dashed for them. As Saria climbed the ladder, a skeleton like monster started to set the treehouse on fire.  
  
Saria searched despratley for the sheild. Remi was hiding in her pocket. The wooden shield was on the bed. A note was pinned to it. Saria had no time to read the note. She shoved it in her other pocket and grabbed the shield. She dashed out the door.  
  
The deck was starting to flame already. She climbed on the railing of the deck and jumped off. She fell hard on her side, but got up, desprate to get out of there. No monsters noticed her, because they were too busy to do anything that included her leaving.  
  
She ran across the bridge. Mido was blocking the way out! Survivors were begging to leave the once lovely forest. "You'll die!" He pushed a newcoming Kokiri into a Know-it-all Brother. She slammed to a stop and marched up to Mido. "We need to get out!" Saria screamed at him. "They'll go away eventually." Mido said, oushing more Kokiri's away. "As they come through here!" Saria screamed. "They'll kill all of us!" Saria narrowed her eyes. "You can go ahead for all I care! YOU can die. And be with..." Mido paused and narrowed his eyes. "..Link." He did a weird face. A couple of the Kokiri's laughed.  
  
Saria didn't know why he didn't like Link. He was so nice. Since her and Mido were best friends before he came awhile ago, he always thought of Link as a 'friend stealer'. Saria didn't care at that moment though. She had hard work to do.  
  
She had to save Hyrule from Drake.  
  
********************************************* Cool story so far, eh? I don't know if I should continue this story of not, so review please! :) 


	2. A Friend Gives a Horse to Help

*********************************************************************** Hi, I'm back again! We left off when Saria left the Lost Woods so she could go save Hyrule. She probably going to get her sword in this and gets a 'new wardrobe' so she can fight better. She also gets a horse. Hopefully you enjoy it. My disclaimer is at the begginging of the first chapter. Enjoy.  
  
PS. Do cliffs surround Lon Lon Ranch? I dunno, but that's what surround it in this story. Please say in your review if you know.  
  
Now once again...ENJOY! *sigh* ***********************************************************************  
  
Saria walked out of the Lost Woods. Some monsters must have come here because the sky was black. Nothing seemed to be on fire, though.  
  
"OK, so where do we go?" Saria asked her fairy, who flew out of her pocket. "Uhhhh, hmm. I don't know." Remi said, looking at her. "I haven't been outside the woods before either."  
  
Saria looked around, hoping to see someone. 'Quit being stupid! No one would be out of their houses in this weather...'. Saria saw a little place surrounded by cliffs in the middle of the field. "We should try to go there." Saria said, pointing to the spot. "OK, let's go."  
  
Saria and Remi walked across Hyrule Field. When they were almost there, there was a sign. "Lon Lon Ranch ahead, it says. OK, so the place were are going to is Lon Lon Ranch. That's where Link got Epona." Saria said. "OK, so let's go." Remi agreed as they went towards Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
************* They're at Lon Lon Ranch *************  
  
Saria walked in with caution, just in case. There was nothing or no one in sight. She guessed Drake's men hadn't touched the place yet, or so it seemed. Saria just looked around. She stayed around the stable, because she didn't want to find anyting that wasn't her buisness. Remi flew beside her.  
  
"Who are you?" A young, female voice asked. Saria jumped and whipped around. Remi flew into her pocket. A girl with long chestnut hair looked at her. Her large, blue eyes starred at her. "I'm Saria." Saria told her. "I'm from Kokiri Forest."  
  
"Cool! I'm Malon." Malon smiled at her. Saria didn't feel so tense anymore, since she knew who every one was. She knew Malon because Link told her about her, but she didn't know what she looked like, until now, of course. "Why are you out of the Kokiri Forest? Won't you die?" Malon questioned her. Remi flew out of her pocket. "She's destinied to save Hyrule!" Remi said proudly. She explained what happened in the Lost Woods.  
  
Malon nodded. "So that's why everything been going weird." Malon smiled. "I was just about to take the horses out. Can you help?" Malon asked her. "Sure." Saria smiled at her as they walked into the barn.  
  
The horses were eating the oats that Talon had gave them. One of the cows were being milked by Ingo. Saria was distracted by everything. Epona used to just wander around the forest eating the grass and drinkin the water were the stepping stones were. All Link and her ever did for her was groom her, give her oats and carrots and help her when she was sick. Other than that Epona did whatever she felt like doing.  
  
Saria went back to reality when Malon handed her a halter. "Can you take out that horse there? She's really gentle and nice, so don't worry about her." Malon told her. Saria turned to see which horse she was talking about. It was a beautiful pinto. She had a long, muscular neck with short, strong legs.  
  
"What's this horses name?" Saria questioned Malon, patting the horse. The horse neighed happily, nibbling her hair. "That's Masuya." Malon replied as she haltered a big, bay stallion. "She's a Paint and can run real fast. You can have her for your journey as long as you look after her and return her when your quest is done." Malon offered.  
  
"Really? Thanks! How much do I owe you for leasing her?" Saria asked. "Just looking after her is fine." Malon scanned her. Saria went tense. "Are you realy going to save Hyrule from Drake in that dress?" Malon asked her. Saria looked down at her dress that didn't even reach her thighs. She blushed.  
  
"Stay right here. I'll be right back." Malon tied the horse to a little rail and ran out of the stable. Saria just stroked and praised Masuya. After about 4 minutes Malon came running out with boots like Link's, green pants and a white T-Shirt.  
  
"Here, have these." Malon tossed the clothes to her. Saria dropped almost everything except for the shirt and a boot. "You can fight better in these because you are more flexible." Malon smiled again and Saria wondered if her cheeks were getting sore. Malon took out the rest of the horses and Saria changed upstairs in the house.  
  
The pants were alittle baggy, but the t-shirt and the boots fitted right. "Well, at least I can get to places quicker and move around better than I could in my dress." Saria told herself as she put on the other boot. "One step completed."  
  
Saria went downstairs. Malon smiled at her...again. "They fit great!" Malon said loudly. "You should ride Masuya now." Saria nodded and walked toward the horse. Remi flew out of her pocket for the first time in a while and settled herself on Saria's shoulder. "We could have done fine without her help you know." Remi muttered so Saria could hear.  
  
"Well at least she helped us out! Better than nothing!" Saria hissed back as she mounted Masuya. Remi paused and flew back into Saria's pocket. "Do you know how to ride?" Malon asked her. "Yeah, I've done it before." Saria said, remebering when she rode Epona.  
  
For some strange reason, Remi was VERY pissed off. She flew out in front of the horse on purpose. Masuya reared and galloped around the corral. Malon running behind them yelling instuctions didn't help either. Masuya ran for the fence that surrounded the entire place. Masuya went faster and jumped out.  
  
******************************************************************** Yes, extremly boring chapter. I promise the other one will be more action- filled and more PG-ish. This one was rated G. I'll start writing the 3rd chapter right away.  
  
-bingbingbingbing  
  
PS. OMG! I'm so sorry I didn't make her get her sword in this one when I said I would! I swear to god it will be my frist thing to write in the next chapter! Thanx again! Review, please? 


	3. The Spirit Sword

********************************************************************  
  
Yes, it's me. *evil face* I have come to end off the EXTREMLY boring 2nd chapter with a chapter that actually meets the rating! *evily laughs* Yes, weird. *Get's serious and ready to actually start the damn chapter* OK, this will hopefully be long, so, be prepared and grab your pillow! *evilly laughs once again*  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Masuya landed gracefully on the ground and slammed to a stop. Saria's heart was beating like crazy. Remi seemed to be beaming.  
  
"Why did you do that?!" Saria screamed, glaring at the fairy. "I could have been killed!" "Well, I didn't want you to walk around the corral all day and move on to trotting the next day! Drake is heading to Death Mountain, right now!" Remi yelled back, looking over to Death Mountain. Saria rolled her eyes. "Well, let's go." Saria urged Masuya into a gallop. Remi flew behind them as they headed to Kakariko Village.  
  
They got there in about 15 minutes. Saria tied Masuya to a tie-up pole and ran up the stairs to the village. Nothing chaotic was going on in the village. Some villagers were helping out Gorons who had to abandon their beloved mountain because of Drake. Most of the Gorons were just wandering around, but some were being treated from burns. Right away Saria thought of that tradgedy back home...  
  
Saria snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Darunia standing in the crowd of Gorons. Saria ran up to him. Darunia looked down at her and smiled. "Well, hi there, Saria. How are you, and what are you doing out of Kokiri Forest?" Darunia asked her. Saria told him that she was fine and what happened in the forest.  
  
"Well, if you want to go up to Goron City and search around there, you can. But if you plan on going up there, you should have a sword." Darunia told her. Saria nodded. Darunia handed her some bombs. "Go to the Graveyard. Bomb some of the graves and you may find one of the sword that belonged to the dead." He explained, pointing to the graveyard entrance.  
  
Saria thanked him and went toward the graveyard. "I know which sword he's talking about! It's the Spirit Sword!" Remi exclaimed, flying infront of Saria so she would stop. "It's wielder was Celius Monre. He was Queen Narabi's servant 50 years ago." Remi explained. "Which grave is his?" Saria asked as they entered the graveyard. Saria yawned.  
  
"Can we search tommorow? I'm so tired..." Saria asked with another yawn. "Fine. Let's go see if we can sleep there." Remi headed toward Dampe's shed. Saria walked toward it. Just as she was about to knock, a skeleton grabbed her from atop the roof. Saria screamed and fought like crazy. She let out another piercing yelp before she went unconsious.  
  
************ The next mroning ************  
  
Saria moaned and rubbed her temples as she woke up. When that skeleton took her away, the ride wasn't exactly what you call first class. Banging her head on stone walls, her ankles being twisted, een thinking about it made her feel like crap. She hadn't seen a sign of Remi.  
  
There was no sign of anyone in the room.  
  
There was words on the wall, but it was a language Saria didn't understand, so she couldn't read it. She got up and walked around, seeking for clues to get out of there. Skeleton bones were all over. You couldn't go anywhere without stepping on the bones. The dark, gloomy enviroment wasn't too astounding either.  
  
Saria couldn't seem to find anything to help her get out of that small room. Then a skeleton that wasn't shattered started to say something. "Bomb.....bomb......bomb......bomb," it seemed to mumble. 'Ok, so it's something to do with bombs,' Saria said to herself. She took out a bomb and set it down by the skeleton. When Saria's back was turned, the skeleton slowly picked up the bomb and opened up the hidden passage. The skeleton magically disappered with the bomb when Saria turned around.  
  
"Weird." Saria said to herslef as she went into the small tunnel. The tunnel was so thin she had to sidle through. When she reached the end, she saw 3 skeletons on guard. The had huge, curved swords and circular, metal shields. 'Damn,' Saria thought. 'How am I going to beat those guys?' At the far end of the room was a purple-grey pestadal with an average size sword in it. 'Must be the Spirit Sword.' Saria confessed.  
  
All Saria thought about was how to beat those guys. 'I can't fight them with my bombs, since I only have 4 left, I can't fistfight them cause you never know. The only way to beat them was to get the Spirit Sword, but the sword was so far away, and I can't run fast forvery long.' Saria thought back from the day the adventure started and thought of things that could have helped them out.  
  
Saria thought of the note that was pinned to the shield. Saria couldn't read it because she was trying to get out and forgotton it. She pulled it out of her pocket and read it. It said:  
  
Dear Saria,  
  
Hi. I guess something really bad has happened because you need this shield. It's extremly strong, so you can defend yourself with it. It's strong enough to withstand sword and deku nuts and sticks. Just make sure it doesn't go near fire.  
  
Be safe! Link  
  
'OK, it can withstand swords, so I guess I'll be OK.' Saria put the note back into her pocket and got the Deku shield ready. She stepped out of the thin tunnel. One of the skeleton soilder's pointed and all three charges for her. She dodged them as she ran for the pestadal.  
  
The pestadal didn't seem to get any closer. When she reached it an invisible force threw her backwards. "OW!" Saria screamed as she went shoulder first into the stone floor. The three of them charged for her, their swords ready. 'What to do?' Saria paniced as she got up and ran. 'I may have to use my bombs,' Saria said in her mind.  
  
When she was a reasonable distance away from them, she started to light the bomb. She threw it as hard and far as she could. The bomb collided into a skeleton. The bomb's force made the skeleton go into the other skeleton soldier. The bomb exploded. Bone marrow and bones flew everywhere. The final skeleton was full of rage and screamed. The room started to shake and the stone roof fell in. The skeleton killed itself and destoryed the barrier that protected the Spirit Sword.  
  
The part of the room Saria was in seemed to stay stable. The Spirit Sword was just sticking out of the debris. Saria ran toward it and pulled it out. The sword glowed purple for a moment. Then Saria started to glow purple. Then the mysterious glow faded off.  
  
Remi seemed to be flying overhead. She saw saria and flew done. "Oh my Din! Are you alright?" Remi asked despratley. Saria told her what happened and explained the purple glow. Remi was puzzled. "I have no idea what that means. But I think it means you have control over the dead spirits who are good." Remi said. Saria shrugged. "You never know." Saria agreed.  
  
"OK, we should go to Death Mountain so the Gorons can return to their peaceful life!" Saria exclaimed. "Umm-Hmm." Remi agreed as they headed towards the rainbow portal out of that disgusting place.  
  
************************************************************************ Holy crap. I personaly thought that was a boring chapter to write. I'm hoping the next one will be alot my interesting.  
  
-bingbingbingbing 


End file.
